


Until next time

by grainipiot



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Table Sex, always same setting a good decade before canon, does the small library count?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-13 17:42:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21191879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grainipiot/pseuds/grainipiot
Summary: One of the many special evenings this quiet library welcomed. Although, all wasn't always planned.





	Until next time

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
First, i'm tired. second, this doesn't belong to kinktober because i don't think it's really fitting. anyway, enjoy some fluffy smut
> 
> Thank you for reading!!

Tonight would be slightly different. No idea where this idea came from but Xin Zhao could tell. First because it was one of these times they could indeed meet late, spend some time at the library, the one so far from anyone. Till then they hadn’t been found out and he hoped it wouldn’t be the case, though he knew some people were probably aware.

Not to know where the king was could be an issue indeed. But for now they weren’t bothered.

This evening went smoothly, per usual. Drinking as they talked quietly to start. Jarvan was the one finding new topics, some very serious about Demacia or else then he made sure to slip to something less boring. Xin Zhao couldn’t wait, alcohol doing its thing at dulling his priorities, inhibitions. It was nice indeed, to be allowed right here, discreetly watching his king. Laughs and fond smiles, each one a new blessing. And soon enough they would be reunited for the night, heated embrace or cuddly calm.

Every time he couldn’t forget, how close he came to fall and indulge, even when they weren’t a thing yet. When all this was uncertain, helpless dreaming and hopes for a better day.

If he was to kiss his king, would it be as sweet as their liquor ? Without a doubt yet he craved to check this once more. _Allowed ?_ Jarvan would let him do, gladly. Yet there was still this short hesitation, reminder of duty no matter how drunk or sober he was.

Not much of a talker but it wasn’t important. As long as there was no awkward pause to stop the cheerful mood. Sitting by his king’s side, he ended up leaning into contact, seeking it without a though. At first a hand simply staying over Jarvan’s thigh, then slowly nudging his leg. Half of it wasn’t on purpose, merely his longing that showed a little too much.

Xin Zhao fully realised how close they came when the latter held his hand, a quiet grin as answer for the affectionate gesture. Impossible to express what crossed his mind in this instant, incoherent squeak. _AH_. So here they were, holding hands in the most perfect peace. Thumb rubbing his palm gently, along an equally soft gaze.

Yes the alcohol would be to blame but so much of these moves weren’t caused by it. They were that deep already, nothing could change that. Xin Zhao felt his face heat up slightly, when his king kept eye contact. Averting for a time, enough to compose himself though why would he ? There was no danger, no judgement here. Far from anyone. _Not drunk enough_.

Maybe he would stop for tonight. Further it could bring up his most hidden desires, not the sort of thing he could allow outside the bedroom. As lost as the library was.

As he watched entranced, grasp on time slipping, he still left himself to be seen. Yearning for anything. Forgetting himself.

Not that drunk but to a point he missed the latest words. Catching himself to pay attention. _Careful_. It would be terrible if his king came to think he didn’t care. Always there to listen.

« Xin ? » Lowly spoken, to have his attention.

Some shame for not remembering what was said before but it was so pleasant to stay there, bask into their small contact.

« Yes, my lord ? »

Quite a clumsy show it must have been. In any case, it made Jarvan laugh fondly and he squeezed his hand.

All this was far too happy, amazingly soft to experience. Carelessness for their state, maybe enjoying it as much as him. To see the man relishing life after putting down the crown for a time. Short respite but appreciated all the same.

While he caught himself staring again, Xin Zhao was taken closer by the waist. Till there was no distance, needed embrace around him. And a kiss, given and taken at the same time. Loved urgently, tongue pushing to meet his and he gave up as quick. Needy indeed.

Then it was broken after delightful seconds, only to be kept close. Hands craddling his face with infinite gentleness yet it wasn’t nearly as strong as the love in the gaze directed to him. His instincts screamed to avert his gaze, look away for this was far too much for a mere soldier like him. But Xin Zhao resisted it, even as he blushed under the royal stare.

« How are you doing, love ? I see you zoning out. » Indeed his king noticed yet no sign of anger, remark. « Maybe I shall make sure to keep your attention. »

Heavy in meaning, without a doubt. Xin Zhao found himself craving just by this, along this hint of mischief not so out of character.

« What— What do you intend to do ? »

It could mean so many things and all possibilities weren’t so innocent. Otherwise Jarvan wouldn’t play around like that, never cruel or mean. This would be soft or hot, appreciated no matter what.

« See by yourself. » Last words before the latter stood from his chair, hands lingering over his cheeks.

Curiosity awaken, with a healthy spark of arousal. All this was far too mysterious for him to stay still. Now that contact was partially reduced, his instinct required to take him back or to follow. Standing as quick, fully facing his king and no ideas about what to think or do. Anyway, reason could be damned right now, his longing was too powerful.

So he kissed him again, short on ideas. This was all they wanted. Arms laced around the latter, strong embrace to cherish and renew contact.

A step back and he followed Jarvan, not even questionning. _Good…_ No care for reason, priorities or worry. It felt good and he was safe to love.

A small noise died in their kiss and he couldn’t guess if it was his or no. Still blushing, trying to forget his inhibitions.

Now he realized where his king led them. Leaning on the table, till he could sit on it.

_Oh_.

There was indeed another time, when he came to embrace Jarvan in similar fashion. Legs open to take him even closer, welcoming. Sudden rush of need, to be asked like this while it stayed quite affectionate to start with.

Again, why resist ? This was a splendid occasion and his king seemed so eager. Not a word yet but this could be his way of keeping his attention.

If that wasn’t obvious enough in its intention, Jarvan’s hand wandered lower till his rear – or at least what he could grab considering the armor. Tensing all of sudden, for such open gestures. Deliberate.

So much he parted of the kiss, desperate gaze to his king, all bothered as he grew.

« My lord… ? »

What a gaze he found, ardent. And a small smile, for the latter sure was aware of his own impact. Not once his hands moved away, relishing the innuendo.

« Now I have your attention. » Oh he sounded to pleased, in the playful sense. Pressing another kiss to his lips, moving so slowly as to make it last forever. Show the intent again.

Once it was over, slightly breathless, Xin Zhao spoke : « You always have it, I swear. Do…do you need me now ? »

It would be stupid to make such a mistake but in every move there was this unmistakable arousal, seeping low within them. He waited for an answer, to know if he was wrong.

« More than you would think. » Again heavy with promises. To emphasize his words, Jarvan rocked against him. So faint yet even in armor it could be registered.

It left Xin Zhao in a certain fluster, not knowing what to say or do. His king wanted him right now, he had to move yet his mind was so slowed by alcohol that he lost any reason. _Ahhhhh…_

Probably it was noticed, bringing the latter to calm all this down : « No worries, love. I won’t force you, it’s alright. » So there was an exit, if he wanted.

« I want to ! Please forgive me, I have no idea what I’m doing. » A bit ashamed again, to be lost like this between crushing arousal and the silent request from his king.

Gentle sigh, relieved. Jarvan took him by his neck into another kiss, very short then he whispered in this close contact : « Then take me. Right here. »

_Here ??_

Need punched him and left him shocked on his spot, wide gaze to his lover.

« I-I-I can’t. I have nothing to prepare you and…oh gods, what if they found us ? »

Too much worry plaguing his mind, that alcohol couldn’t eraze. At the same time, he wanted this so much but couldn’t offer this safely. It risked to harm his king, something that he refused.

« I’m already prepared, we can do this. And no one ever pass nearby. »

That first information ended him. As simply as that. _Prepared ?_ No doubt, they thought the same thing and it killed him in a few words. This would explain the needy sweetness from the evening.

« You’re prepared ? » So small, at the limit of losing his mind on this.

A grin lit the latter’s face, for this reaction and all the feverish surprise. The embrace grew tight around Jarvan, begging to believe and yet not even ready to face that.

« Oh dear, don’t look at me like this. Yes, I made good use of my private time just before, so we could enjoy this together. »

Pictures flooding his mind, of what he missed without knowing it. Still a bit sad, because this was something he held dear, to treat his king right. So this was done for the day but plenty of pleasure could still be shared.

Several times Xin Zhao was about to speak but nothing came. Not over the fact that Jarvan specifically took time in such aim. So they could make love right there. _I want…_

Since nothing was said, the latter urged him to move on : « Shall we ? I must admit, it’s quite difficult to stay still. »

The call for help. He would never miss it, no matter the cost. « Of course, my lord. Let me take care of this. »

And so he parted slightly, to have his hands on his king. Then it hit home. _What should I do ?_

« Wait. How much do I take off ? » Indicating Jarvan’s clothing, unsure about all this.

« The bare minimum. We will still have to go back to the bedroom later. »

Duty came back fast, reminder through the blur. Slowly it seemed that alcohol couldn’t make him forget anymore. Fast nod, far too aware of their open situation in that instant. But need was strong, pushing him to move.

Anyway, Jarvan helped as he could, till they got enough uncovered. Xin Zhao couldn’t realize yet, despite the talk and signs. He was going to make love to him, right there, on the library table.

Worry forgotten the instant the latter’s cock was released of its confines, hard and begging to be touched. So he gave in, taking him in hand till it turned slick with precum. Jarvan held him close during this, a few moans slipping in that vulnerable moment.

« Xin…Move… » Shaky hands around his armor, trying to free him from this last barrier.

There was still a piece of armor to take off, left nearby. Was he really doing it ? Getting ready to take his king ? Shame could burn all it wanted, his body had needs and Jarvan too.

The latter truly sat on the table, going further and spread his legs to give access. That sight caught his breath, not even ready to realize.

Xin Zhao fought the need to kneel and tend to him, starved for any kind of offering. But there was better, he was allowed to claim him right there. A bit trembling from anticipation, he trailed a hand down there, probbing his rim carefully.

« Now…I told you, I’m ready. »

« I know, I won’t take long… » Begging to be allowed, at least for his own fears.

A finger sank inside and indeed the preparation had been thorough. So easy to glide inside, no resistances opposed. Xin Zhao moaned aloud, enraptured by the feeling. Obscene and beautiful. What a sight it must have been, his king preparing himself in the privacy of his room. So wonderful noises, pouring freely.

No doubt it was beyond the level of teasing Jarvan could endure. Within seconds he yanked his lover closer, firm grasp around his cock as to guide him. Legs around his waist, hooking him into contact. Xin Zhao could just comply, following the silent order and need.

_Wait, this is going to hurt…_ Last lucid thought, just as he thrust inside, met halfway by his lover. Resulting in a lasting whimper, for the deep sensation. One that he could refrain. Jarvan clung to him, panting harshly after that first move.

Before he could even check on him, be sure it was fine, he was taken into a fast pace. One that he couldn’t slow.

« My…lord… wait… » Yet there was so little he could actually do. Fighting his own need for the latter’s sake but it got difficult by the second.

« It’s alright…alright… » Getting lost too, amid the noises of sex. Half supporting himself on an elbow, he held tightly Xin Zhao.

So he followed, bending a little to take him in his arms. The edge seemed so close, even if they started not long before. _Already… ?_ He wished it could last, to feel his king taking crude relief out of this union, small pleas to his ear. Not even a thought about the place, situation they were in. It was too good to care, not even the diminishing haze of alcohol couldn’t do much.

Rocking back, reaching deep and each time it had Jarvan clinging so dearly. Lovely hue coloring his cheeks, touched by this instant.

Flash of reason, for he would never forget this. To make him come first. _Yes…_ Despite the serious shudder running through them, he managed to stroke the latter’s cock. Such a mess of his hand but no care.

« Come, come, come. Please… » Soft pleas, to himself be allowed relief.

« Xin— » That one resonated against the stone wall around, the final cry for climax. Indeed it shook Jarvan to his core, locking the embrace around his lover for full support.

Then he got permission. Free at last, as his king came all over his hand. Free, as he allowed himself relief. Sort of sob, mixed with a sigh then he spilled his load deep inside his lover.

The rest of an instant, feeling tension going away. Then it was time for worry.

Restless hand over Jarvan, having him sit up properly for a quick inspection. The latter recovered little by little, coming to gaze softly at him. Sweet embrace.

« Jarvan… ? Was it alright ? » At first he hesitated like many times to use his name. Always the burn from the gap in titles, reminder of his status. But he put it aside, not time for a useless debate.

As answer the latter rested his head to his shoulder, basking in the easy contact. Hugging. Feelings bloomed for the clear affection, ready to give everything to this man.

« I enjoyed this very much, thank you. But I have a feeling the walk back home will be interesting. » A chuckle vibrating through both.

Not even to point out the word ‘home’, when both knew it was for their own privacy. Only place safe, the bedroom. Which reminded Xin Zhao of their situation. Going still, he paid attention to any noises like a trapped animal. _Shit_.

Almost pulling out of the embrace, he looked around. But he knew very well, if someone walked on them fucking, they would have noticed. Yet it burned at the back of his mind. Reckless. What a risk he took them into.

« Love, don’t fret. No one would come here. » Soothing words and hands over him, having him look back.

A peck given, a bit tickling from the latter’s beard. Calming. Xin zhao knew his duty could be heavy, almost paranoia. It was for their own good but sometimes it got in the way for his own peace. Jarvan would remind him to let go, even for a short time.

So he let himself melt into the kiss, enjoying it like their liquor. Languid exchange, even more as a start of exhaustion snaked between them.

Still, they had to move now. He pulled out, wincing a bit at the mess made. Sigh.

Just then Jarvan decided to take this in hand, clean up as he could. It was difficult, such indecent activity for a place like this. So he made do and Xin Zhao fumbled to make himself useful.

« No, let me do. »

« This is no trouble. And I am the one responsible for this poor choice, I couldn’t help it. »

Light pink coming to his cheeks, to hear that this idea wasn’t new. It was planned all along and he saw nothing.

So they both made quick work of this, trying to be as presentable as possible. The walk in the palace would be quite risky. Cleaning up was the worst part, nothing really practical around. But they did it.

In the end, Xin Zhao still took time to have his king in straighten clothes, nothing revealing the nature of their activities. Or they could just do as if they were merely drinking. People wouldn’t frown too hard on this.

As he finished, his face was lifted slightly and he received soft gratitude in the form of a kiss. Once more caught off guard but it was sweet to feel. Returned without conditions, he leaned into contact till they lost track of time once more.

Parting, Jarvan had this peaceful smile, after such thorough act of love before.

« Shall we, dear ? » Such a warm smile, it could make anyone surrend.

And it did make him skip a beat, looking for his long lost composure in such late hour. To hide this, he got moving and went to the door, opening it for his king.

Difficult to say how much alcohol was pushing the latter to say but it was nice nonetheless. Impossible for Jarvan to muffle his love for too long.

Indeed the walk till the royal quarters wasn’t so quiet. At some point they met a domestic, quick to go on their way for whatever last task of this day. If at first serious was needed, it left as soon as they were alone again, making a bee line to the bedroom.

Slightly behind, Xin Zhao noticed the quiet laugh from the latter, after such ridiculous moment. Really the happy drunk type, though time had passed a bit and he could still hold this fairly well. Reminder at the back of his mind, how not even a hour ago he took the demacian king on the table of a small library. That would be a hell of an outrage, if it was heard. His cheeks burned, face resolutely lowered as he went faster.

It was only once they arrived to Jarvan room that he got to relax a little, tension leaving. Now the door was locked and his love could be given freely.

The rest of the evening would go quietly, in the remaining sweetness of their embrace.

When he was about to follow Jarvan in the bedroom, he was gently stopped. Hand turning his face then he received a peck to his cheek.

« Oh sometimes I wish I could hold you close out there. To wait is still torture, although I’m ready to endure it if it means having you near. »

So here came the affectionate part of the night. _Still a bit drunk_. Jarvan kept him there, face burried against his neck despite the armor, distance closed. Just loving gestures, glad to have him.

Xin Zhao felt his heart going crazy, for this was as rare than adorable. To hear his king even more that usual. He let him do, too weak for any kind of attention.

But he wouldn’t forget the late hour, maybe it would be better to go to bed : « My lord, you might be exhausted. Let’s move ? »

Difficult to stay still, when he had a rather clingy Jarvan holding him, giving kisses wherever he could. Soft words spoken, many praises. Xin Zhao also had them move since he didn’t know what to do with himself under such attention.

« Alright, alright. » Was it really a pout ? Maybe just in the tone yet it sounded special.

Even after that he was the one guiding his king around, to the proper bedroom. All this while contact remained, hands lingering on him in a manner that made him soft inside. Privacy could offer so much.

Once they made it, Xin Zhao got on his habit of sleep time. Undressing the latter, taking care of the clothing to be dealt with later. This time Jarvan didn’t really let him.

« I can do this myself, you know it. Save us some time and get yourself ready. » Said as he was already half-way through it.

It stung a bit but surely there was nothing meant to wound there. Merely the need to go to bed as quick as possible. Xin Zhao complied, not ready to fight an order right now.

Indeed, the second Jarvan was in his night clothes and ready for sleep, he directly came to him and hugged him tight. Need for contact always. Maybe he didn’t realize this wasn’t helping him at all. But he enjoyed everything, wouldn’t complain. _It’s cute…_

And he made it, ready to go to bed with his lover. From a glance he noticed the latter’s intention, looking for the hairbrush. _Oh, yes_. Probably not that exhausted if he could go for this.

Xin Zhao untied his hair and sat down in bed, when gestured to. Not even waiting Jarvan joined him, sitting behind and so went this little habit between them, when they got time and energy. It was really sweet to feel him come as close as he could, always a sort of contact.

Not even complete silence, while Jarvan brushed his hair. It was really a peculiar mood, these moments. To be cared for in something not really significant, almost a chore but it seemed to bring great happiness to the latter. This was affection in domesticity. The smallest they could find and appreciate.

So cautious, not to hurt him but really there was nothing to fear. Xin Zhao relaxed, lulled a little. To feel from time to time the latter’s hand in his hair was soothing too. Small praise, for their previous intercourse, the attention from everyday.

After some time, it was over. Gentle hand in his hair to relish the silky feeling, hairbrush put aside. But before he could move and go for some proper cuddles, Xin Zhao was embraced from behind. Arms around him, giving some strenght for the feeling conveyed. As reflex he returned it, hand going over Jarvan’s where it rested on his shoulder.

While he didn’t expect this to last long – hour being late – he was still proved wrong, soft words spoken to his ear : « Love ? I fear I may still be craving and not in the most innocent way. »

To soak him in icy water would be a good metaphor for the suddenness of such statement. Going still, replaying that in his mind to be sure he didn’t hallucinated this.

His king needed more. What a nice turn of the sentence, merely to explain this. Xin Zhao felt ready to give more.

Trying to turn to face Jarvan yet he was kept in place, tight embrace.

« Please, let me explain. I won’t force you but I can’t go without a second time. I have been waiting for the yearning to go away but it’s still strong. Rest, love. I’ll take care of this myself. »

Oh the effort to diminish all this was clear. Jarvan always despised the idea of using him for relief, explaining that it was a mutual display. But Xin Zhao couldn’t fight that urge, to please the best he could. It left him craving too.

« I…I want to take care of this. Please, I’ll be good for you. »

If only he was allowed to face the latter. He still tried but it would require to struggle further for that.

« I don’t doubt that but I can’t use you. Don’t worry, it shouldn’t be long. »

The last straw. Xin Zhao fought back and managed to get out of the embrace, going to hold his king.

« No ! I want this. Allow me, please… »

Hand going lower, cupping the latter’s crotch. Indeed quite hard, obvious bulge. The gesture made him gasp lowly, jerking into contact by accident.

It seemed such a conflict for Jarvan, gaze looking desperate yet clinging to his principle of equality in bed. Unfair indeed, if Xin Zhao didn’t need it. But his heart and body yearned to see him satisfied so it would be alright.

No doubt his love could be seen in his eyes, special dedication. It convinced the latter to give up this useless fight and let him close.

« Do as you wish, if really that makes you happy. »

Need won. And so he was free to love him till the last bit.

« Come here, please. » Shaky gestures to coax him in his lap.

Jarvan must have been greatly aroused, for he complied quickly and climbed in his lap, raw need so clear like water.

So he was really glad to have him in his arms, ready to receive all he deserved. In haste, the latter took off his clothing, throwing it nearby for later. All this amazed Xin Zhao, watching with that same wonder of every night. The best thing to see in this world, need for him to fulfill.

Without waiting he got to work, cirlcing the latter’s entrance. In the time inbetween, some of his come leaked and it brought a fierce blush to his face. Memories so fresh. Not even having to worry anymore, Xin Zhao pushed two fingers inside and got damned for enjoying it so much. Terribly warm, so pliant and open for him.

Arms came to hold him tightly, just as he tried to grasp reality again. So easy to get carried away, when able to see beauty in a debauched context.

While he worked Jarvan open, aiming for that sweet spot, his other hand stroked his cock quickly. Providing sufficent relief, as it made him jerk into contact, cock dripping.

Difficult to ignore the heavy breathing so close, when Jarvan rested his forehead to his shoulder as if crushed by arousal.

« Xin… »

So small, it made him want to hug him. If only he could.

« Yes ? »

Many moans poured, given as praise. Still he paid attention for any request.

« You need too… ? » A hand falling to his crotch, forcing him to acknowledge his own arousal.

_No no no…_

« It’s not important. Let me take care of you first. »

That wouldn’t do and he knew it. Jarvan was stubborn and he knew it. So as he expected, the latter kept cupping his cock through fabric, till he was really hard and aching for attention. _Not now…_ He had to satisfy his king first.

Yet a whimper escaped him, too needy.

With unexpected strenght, Xin Zhao was pushed to lie back in bed, not even able to react. Just this, towered by a heavily aroused Jarvan. Following seconds, his pants were yanked off and himself partially exposed.

Had he just the time to rise again and hold the latter that incredible warmth welcomed his cock once more, making him shout.

« Jarv—ahhhh… »

Like, yes, he was aware his lover would try to have them seeking pleasure together. But such desperate initiative, it was equally sweet and arousing.

Now here he was, deep into the latter and unable to stop himself from rocking back. He still tried to hold Jarvan, embrace him to slow the pace but completely useless. It only made him more needy, face against his chest while control slipped away.

« Yes, love…go on… »

So much for going to sleep. It merely a few minutes they were back to fucking, eager hands on each other and the promise of climax so so dear.

And as he should have seen coming, Jarvan was the first to come. A relief, to know. But a matter appeared quickly. Far too soon for Xin Zhao. He wouldn’t find the edge so fast and his lover was already trembling in bliss.

« Xin, Xin, Xin… » Lasting till it broke.

There was no other option. He gave all he could, pushing him down on his cock as he rode climax. Frightening breathing but it would get better. Semence fell between them, still glad to know he found pleasure there.

Little by little, his jerky moves came to stop, leaving Jarvan completely exhausted in his arms.

So arrived the problem. His lover laid pliant in his arms, a kind of clouded gaze without focus. At least he seemed greatly satisfied. But for Xin Zhao, this was going to be rough. So so needy but his instinct was to pull out, refuse to cause any harm.

In response to such move, Jarvan clenched around him and whimpered low.

Gazes met and he feared for what he would have to do. « Jarvan please, let me go…I don’t want to hurt you…. »

The man was still here with his stubborness, fast to come back to reality after such pleasant peak. With infinite gentleness he craddled Xin Zhao’s face, giving a small peck before he spoke : « You did so good for me and now it’s time to let go. Lie down love, take it. »

As sign, he rocked back with new strenght despite the remaining softness in his stance. A cry escaped Xin Zhao, not ready to accept this. It was risky, his lover came barely an instant ago and he still wanted to give him.

« Please stop… » It sounded like a sob, just as the latter took him to the root. No way to keep this, his hands stayed on Jarvan’s hips.

« No. Take it, I want you to come. »

So much effort given in this, ridding him with vigor. The pace increased, till Xin Zhao wasn’t able anymore to hold back. Resolve breaking, punched by each thrust into tight heat. So he clung to his king, face against his shoulder till he was practically crying his pleasure.

The last straw was to be hugged with so much love, while he broke apart.

« Jarvan……. » Not even caring for titles or lack of. Nothing mattered except his worry and his lover.

When climax came, he couldn’t hold back the tears. For allowing all this, to be tended to even when he was the one supposed to serve. Bucking wildly, spilling deep inside the latter. Till he felt nothing, everything. Muted cry, clinging to Jarvan till the very end.

Even when bliss dulled his mind and senses, he didn’t let go. Almost stuck like this, half hidding half recovering from this unexpected second round.

Hands lingered over him, he registered it yet he couldn’t really react. Just bask in the obvious tenderness of such gestures.

Jarvan had him look up, wipping the few tears that managed to fall, before he kissed him deeply.

« Lovely, lovely. Are you still with me ? »

So soft, it would get him emotional again.

« Yes… » Equally trembling, not over what he just allowed to occur. Guilt would consume him for long.

Another kiss pressed to his lips, before the latter adressed a worried gaze : « Everything is alright. Don’t bother yourself. » Peck to his cheek. « I loved every second of it. »

« It was risky… »

« It didn’t hurt. Now come here and get some proper rest. »

A bit more confident, doing per usual in their nightly setting. Jarvan pulled off, reminder of their crude relief but he didn’t give this an afterthought. Just completely undressed and went for the blanket.

Once he noticed the lack of movement from Xin Zhao, he looked back. Soft smile, to coax him.

« Xin, come here. »

Fleeting instant broken, he couldn’t resist any longer. In a rush he light down the room for their rest and indeed joined his lover under the blanket.

Right then, he was embraced tightly, pressed to Jarvan’s front. Maybe he could hope for sleep without problems.

A hand went through his hair, gentle and a few last words : « Sorry for this time, I shouldn’t have come so soon and it caused you useless worry. I will remain careful. »

« It’s not your fault, I should have paid attention. » Quick to correct.

Sigh nearby, since this could last forever : « Fine, let’s put this aside for now. You need to sleep. »

« Good night, my love. »

« Yours indeed, dear. »

**Author's Note:**

> ayyyyyyyy each time I swear i'll make them the whole backstory. it will happen! once things calm down and i get some time to think
> 
> If you're interested, you can find me on:  
> twitter: @niceswordboots  
> tumblr: https://aracdo.tumblr.com/


End file.
